yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 45
と |romaji = Sōkoku to Sōjō|englishtitle =Obelisk Assault |type = Anime|airs = March 1, 2015 (Japanese) January 11, 2016 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 44|next = Episode 46|name = Antithesis and Synthesis|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Antithesis and Synthesis" ( と Sōkoku to Sōjō), known as "Obelisk Assault" in the Dub version, is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis While Shun and Sora fight fiercely, Yūya witnessed with his very own eyes the Knight of Duels being sealed away into cards. Unable to contain his anger anymore, Yūya challenges the Obelisk Force Duelists. However, Yūya is cornered by the Obelisk Force's cowardly tactics, and gradually begins to lose himself... At that moment, a magician appears to guide Yūya. Summary 's fans.]] Poor Nico Smiley is doing his best to keep it together with the Volcano and Ancient Ruins feeds cut and the Iceberg Field devoid of action. Since they still have the feed, he puts up the Jungle Area, where Michio is Dueling Halil and Olga. Yōko is appreciative of Michio having the spotlight, as are his (largely female adult) fans, but Shūzō isn't impressed, and neither are a large portion of the crowd. In her room, Mieru is so unimpressed that she switches off the television, seeing little point in watching while "Darling" isn't on. She tries to use her crystal apple to tell her how Yūya is doing, but then she decides instead to go in person. Halil and Olga both have 4000 LP and their aces, "Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal" and "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp" out, while Michio's field is filled with his "Cookmate" monsters; "Cookmate Chickwheat", "Cookmate Potatopard", "Cookmate Eggong", "Cookmate Lionion" and "Cookmate Rabbitomato." challenges Teppei.]] With 4000 LP and no cards in his hand, Michio suggests that now that they have all these ingredients, why don’t they have a voluminous Duel? He bows politely, asking his opponents to please make sure that they eat every bite. Teppei shouts encouragement as he enjoys lunch under a tree, commenting that he's heard that Michio feeds his opponents until they collapse. Gongenzaka steps in his way, and Teppei complains about him blocking the view. Gongenzaka suggests that Teppei Duel him instead of just sitting around watching, and bets his "Pendulum Statue Red Devil " Pendulum Monster in a Duel. But Teppei refuses to Duel unless Gongenzaka brings five Pendulum Cards, and Gongenzaka roars that this is unforgivable. Ayu and Tatsuya aren't impressed as they sit with drinks in the stands, and Futoshi comments that it's so underhanded that it's giving him the shivers. Shūzō asks what's happening with Yūya and Yuzu. asks Serena if she is Ruri.]] In the Volcano Area, both Yuzu and Dennis are shocked by Serena's resemblance to Yuzu, and Dennis looks between the two in confusion. Yuzu asks if Serena is Ruri, but Serena ignores her, telling Dennis to face her. She tells Dennis that she knows that he's a remnant of the Xyz forces. Both Yuzu and Dennis are shocked, and Dennis denies it. Serena tells him not to play dumb, and tells him that if he won't start, she will. She activates her Duel Disk. vs. Dennis.]] Yuzu protests that they're currently in the middle of their Junior Youth Championship, but Dennis reassures Yuzu. Serena is clearly misunderstanding something, but adapting to situations like this is part of Entertainment Dueling, isn't it? Yuzu asks if Dennis is even listening, but Dennis goes ahead and accepts the challenge, asking Yuzu to watch closely, as it's more fun when there’s an audience. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!" activating the Magic Card "Fusion" from her hand.]] Serena declares her turn, activating the Magic Card "Fusion" from her hand, much to Yuzu's shock. She fuses the "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" in her hand, chanting "Blue cat the prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" "Cat Dancer" appears with 2400 ATK, causing a reaction in the Leo Corporation control room, many times greater than that caught in the Iceberg Area. Yuzu wonders why "Ruri" is using Fusion Summoning when she is from the Xyz Dimension, and wonders who Serena is. Serena Sets a card, ending her turn, and she tells Dennis to bring it. is shocked to see Carl carded.]] In the Ancient Ruins area, the Obelisk Force with a red jewel in his mask activates a function of his Duel Disk. Carl screams as purple light envelops him, and his form explodes into dust. The red-jeweled Obelisk Force removes a card from his Duel Disk and flaps it in the air before tossing it at the feet of Ashley and Bram. The two Knights of the Duel Disks recoil in terror and Yūya, standing on top of a nearby pillar, is left in a speechless state of shock. Recoiling, Bram protests that this is against the rules. The Obelisk Force reply that this is completely within the rules; the defeated should be erased. As Ashley and Bram cry out in horror, Yūya weakly begs the Obelisk Force to stop, but they do not heed his words, and visions of the people of the Xyz Dimension flash across his memory as he continues to yell at the Obelisk Force to stop. Eventually after the cards of Ashley and Bram cross his vision, he finally snaps, arching back and screaming in pain as his eyes begin to glow and his hair begins to stand on end. The Obelisk Force head off to complete their mission, but Yūya orders them to wait as he walks up to them, his body emitting a dark aura. He snarls that he will not forgive them. vs. Shun.]] In the nearby temple, Shun and Sora face off. Sora declares that he absolutely won't lose this time, and both Duelists declare, "DUEL!" Sora goes first, Summoning "Edge Imp Tomahawk". He proceeds to activate the effect of "Tomahawk", sending an "Edge Imp" monster in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to his opponent. He discards "Edge Imp DT Modoki" and "Tomahawk" blasts four glowing axes at Shun, who jumps back to dodge them, though the shockwave pushes him to the edge of the area. Sora Sets a card and ends his turn. Xyz Summons "Raid Raptors - Force Strix".]] Shun begins his turn, drawing and Summoning "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand. Then, since he controls a "Vanishing Lanius", he can Special Summon “Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius” from his hand. He overlays the two Level 4 monsters, and chants, "Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!" "Force Strix" appears with 100 ATK, causing Sora to muse on Shun's strategy of using lower ATK Xyz Monsters. Shun activates the effect of "Force Strix" – once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, he can add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds another "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius", and Sora notes that Shun is searching the cards that he wants from his Deck. Special Summons the second "Fuzzy Lanius" from his hand.]] Shun then activates the effect of the detached "Fuzzy Lanius", adding another copy of itself from his Deck to his hand. Then, using the effect of the first "Vanishing Lanius" that he Summoned that turn, he Special Summons the second from his hand, and since he controls "Vanishing Lanius", he can Special Summon the second "Fuzzy Lanius" from his hand. Then he reveals that the effect of "Force Strix" increases its ATK and DEF by 500 for each Winged Beast-Type monster that he controls. "Force Strix" increases to 1100 ATK. Sora at the low power-up, and he tells Shun that he'd better not be taking Sora. Shun replies that he's always serious when he Duels, even if it's against a worthless opponent. " from his hand.]] Serena tells Dennis again to come and face her. Dennis smiles, and he declares that it’s the "showtime" that they’ve all been waiting for, and he draws. He Summons "Entermage Flame Eater" from his hand, and then since there are at least two monster on the field, he can Special Summon "Entermage Hat Tricker" from his hand. He blanches as he realizes what he's just done, and Yuzu and Serena both anticipate an Xyz Summon. activates the Continuous Magic Card, "Bubble Barrier".]] Dennis winces, knowing that Serena will just get the wrong idea if he Xyz Summons, so instead, he asks them to excuse him for a moment, activating a card with a declaration of "Bathtime! One, two, three!" Bubbles surround his monsters, as Dennis explains that he activated the Continuous Magic Card, "Bubble Barrier", which will allow each of his "Entermage" monsters with 1500 or less ATK to negate one attack directed at them per turn. He ends his turn, much to Yuzu's surprise and Serena's anger. Serena asks why Dennis won't Xyz Summon, and Dennis replies that it's because he isn't an Xyz remnant. Summons "Moonlight Blue Cat".]] Serena is furious, believing Dennis to be playing dumb, and she declares her turn and draws. She Summons another "Moonlight Blue Cat", and then she releases it to activate the effect of her "Cat Dancer"; it can attack every monster that Dennis controls this turn twice. "Cat Dancer"'s sashes glow blue and Dennis muses that here it comes. Serena declares her Battle Phase, attacking "Flame Eater" with "Cat Dancer". "Cat Dancer" throws its daggers, popping the bubble surrounding "Flame Eater" as Dennis reminds her of the effect. " kicks "Flame Eater".]] Serena attacks "Flame Eater" again, and "Cat Dancer" lands a leaping kick that destroys "Flame Eater", reducing Dennis to 2800 LP. Next Serena attacks "Hat Tricker", "Cat Dancer" throwing its clasp, and Dennis negates the attack with the effect of "Bubble Barrier". Serena reminds him that she's going to attack "Hat Tricker" again, and she orders the "Full Moon Crest" attack of "Cat Dancer". "Cat Dancer" blasts an energy pulse that destroys "Hat Tricker" and blasts Dennis off his feet, while also causing Yuzu to shield herself from the backlash. Dennis's LP falls to 1500. Serena ends her turn, and Dennis comments that she's ruthless, isn't she? Yuzu is shocked at the strength of the attack, and then she realizes in shock that Serena may be from the Fusion Dimension. taking over Yūya's body.]] Yūya snarls that he will not forgive the Fusion Dimension or Academia. The Obelisk Force ask Yūya who he is, and the darkness surrounding Yūya fades as he steps forwards, asking the Obelisk Force why they've come to this world. The Obelisk Force reply that he doesn't need to know that. Yūya snarls that he won't let them do as they please, and he orders them to Duel him. He activates his Duel Disk, an image of Yūto flickering over his body, and the Obelisk Force laugh, commenting that they'll teach him his place if he wants to know it that badly, and they activate their Duel Disks. All four Duelists yell, "DUEL!" The Obelisk Force member with the red gem in his mask declares his turn and Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog", and then ends his turn. " strikes Yūya.]] He tells the member with the green jewel in his mask to finish this up quick, and the green-jeweled member agrees. He draws, and then he Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog" as well, before attacking directly. Yūya gasps in surprise and flees, diving for an Action Card. The green Obelisk Force asks if those are Action Cards, and tells Yūya that it's pointless, since he can't activate Magic or Trap Cards when "Hound Dog" attacks. "Hound Dog" leaps onto a pillar behind Yūya and strikes, dealing 1000 damage and knocking him forwards. Yūya's LP falls to 3000, and the green-jeweled Obelisk Force ends his turn. The yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force declares his turn, drawing, then Summoning another "Antique Gear Hound Dog" and attacking directly. Yūya falls forwards, his LP falling to 2000 as the Obelisk Force mock him for already being cornered, calling him a poor fool. and Yūto's souls merge once again.]] The red-jeweled Obelisk Force holds up the cards containing the three Knights of the Duel Disks students, telling Yūya that his fate will be the same as theirs. The sight of the three cards sends Yūya into further rage, and he growls as he gets to his feet, remembering the sight of the sealing of the Knight of Duels, and of the people of the Xyz Dimension. An image of Yūto appears in his goggles, and then his pendant appears, swinging back and forth as Yūya and Yūto are shown walking, mirroring the other's movements. Their forms combine in a blinding light. " in its Pendulum Zone.]] With a wild cry, Yūya gets to his feet and bares his chest. His pendant glowing, he declares his turn with a howl and draws, then he uses the Scale 3 "Antithesis Magician" and the Scale 8 "Synthesis Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. As the new Magicians rise in their Pendulum Zones, Yūya explains with a sneer that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now!" He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" and "Entermate Amenboat", and the shocked Obelisk Force observe the Pendulum Summon. " destroys "Hound Dog".]] Yūya then overlays the Level 4 "Amenboat" and "Whip Viper", and he chants, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The Obelisk Force are further shocked by the Pendulum Summon being used to fuel an Xyz Summon. Yūya declares battle, attacking the red-jeweled Obelisk Force's "Antique Gear Hound Dog" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"'s "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion". The monster is destroyed and the red-jeweled Obelisk Force blasted onto his back as his LP falls to 2500. Yūya ends his turn as "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" alights behind him. with three "Force Strix".]] In the temple, Shun now controls three "Force Strix", all boosted to 1100 ATK; two with only one Overlay Unit and one with two. Sora observes that Shun controls three of the same Xyz Monster, and he irritably wonders how long Shun will keep going. Shun asks if Sora is annoyed after getting over the shock, and suggests that he pick up an Action Card. Sora replies that he doesn't need anything like that, and he licks a lollipop. "'s attack Sora.]] Since Shun controls an Xyz Monster, he can Special Summon "Raid Raptors - Singing Lanius" from his hand. He Special Summons two copies of "Singing Lanius" from his hand, and the presence of two more Winged Beast-Type monsters increases the ATK of all three "Force Strix" due to their effects, to 2100 ATK. Commenting that all the preparations are complete, Shun declares his Battle Phase, and all three "Force Strix" lunge for Sora. unluckily draws "Fusion".]] At the Volcano Area, Serena mutters that she's never had a more boring Duel, and she tells Dennis to hurry up and finish so that she can go and search for the other Xyz remnant. Dennis lightly comments that Serena sure is a scary one, and suggests that he can get serious for a bit. He declares his turn and draws – but he's drawn "Fusion", and immediately goes white as Yuzu watches inquisitively. Sadly, Dennis hangs his head, admitting his loss, but regardless, he Sets a monster and a card. The act of desperation enrages Serena, who angrily asks if Dennis is underestimating her. Dennis protests that that's not it, but Serena tells him not to make excuses and she declares her turn and draws a card. Summons "Moonlight White Rabbit".]] She Summons "Moonlight White Rabbit" from her hand, and then she activates the effect of "White Rabbit", allowing her to return a Magic or Trap Card from the field to the hand. She returns Dennis's "Bubble Barrier" to his hand, and then she Releases "White Rabbit" to activate the effect of "Cat Dancer", allowing it to attack all of Dennis's monsters twice. Declaring battle, she has "Cat Dancer" attack Dennis’s Set monster, which turns out to be "Entermage Trick Clown", but due to the effect of "Cat Dancer", "Trick Clown" is not destroyed, leaping to avoid the attack. activates her Trap Card, "Moonlight Dance".]] Serena seizes the chance to activate her Trap Card, "Moonlight Dance", which during the Battle Phase of a turn that she attacked with a "Moonlight" monster will change the battle positions of all monsters that Dennis controls and halve their ATK and DEF. Dennis gasps in shock as "Trick Clown" is strung up helplessly in the air, its ATK falling to 800. Drawing its daggers, "Cat Dancer" attacks again for the final blow. But Dennis smiles, preparing to snap his fingers and present a "Miracle Illusion". Before he can announce his move, he sees blurred shadows leaping in the background, distracting him long enough for the attack to hit, destroying "Trick Clown" and blasting Dennis off his feet, reducing his LP to zero. "Cat Dancer" dissolves, and Serena dismisses Dennis as a worthless opponent. Deactivating her Duel Disk, she walks towards Yuzu and Dennis, and as she does, the same shadows that Dennis saw leap to the ground behind her. is saved by Hikage.]] Six of the Obelisk Force advance towards Serena and Yuzu, who is utterly confused by the events. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Nakajima reports that another squad has appeared in the Volcano Area. Reiji orders the Youth Team to be sent there. Before the Obelisk Force can cross the bridge, a smoke bomb flies towards them, engulfing the area. Hikage and Tsukikage leap out of the smoke, carrying Serena and Yuzu respectively, and the Obelisk Force cough as the smoke clears, revealing the Senior Team, led by Yū Sakuragi, who tells the Obelisk Force that they won't let them go any further. smiles nastily.]] Mieru looks around by a "KEEP OUT" barrier, musing that the whole city must be closed off for the Battle Royal, and she uses her crystal apple to scan the area for where Yūya is fighting. Back at the Ancient Ruins area, Yūya smiles nastily. The Obelisk Force wonder what is with Yūya, and they order the red-jeweled member to finish Yūya off. The Obelisk Force draws, and then he Summons another "Antique Gear Hound Dog " to replace his destroyed one. He sadistically activates the effect of "Hound Dog", allowing him to inflict 600 damage once per turn when the opponent controls a monster. "Hound Dog" blasts its "Hound Flame" attack from its mouth, knocking Yūya down and reducing his LP to 1400. But any celebrations are cut short when Yūya sits up unharmed, and the red-jeweled Obelisk Force ends his turn in fear. with a nightmarish grin.]] The green-jeweled Obelisk Force draws, and then he uses the "Hound Flame" effect as well, reducing Yūya to 800 LP. Once again, Yūya sits up and brushes his sleeve off without any reaction, and the green-jeweled Obelisk Force ends his turn. Meanwhile, Mieru runs through the area, following her crystal apple, and she runs into Gongenzaka, asking where "Darling" is. They turn and gasp to see Yūya with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" behind him facing off against the Obelisk Force, and utter his name. Yūya doesn't respond, instead he leans forward with a nightmarish grin. Featured Duels Serena vs. Dennis Macfield At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Serena Serena activates "Fusion", fusing "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Moonlight Cat Dancer" (CG Star 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position. Serena Sets a card. Turn 2: Dennis ".]] Dennis Normal Summons "Entermage Flame Eater" (CG Star 4/1200/1600). As there are exactly two monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons "Entermage Hat Tricker" (CG Star 4/1100/1100) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Dennis activates "Bubble Barrier", which will allow every "Entermage" and "Entermate" monster he controls with 1500 or less ATK to negate one attack per turn. Turn 3: Serena Serena Normal Summons "Moonlight Blue Cat" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). Serena activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", letting her Release a "Moonlight" monster to allow it to attack each monster Dennis controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Release "Blue Cat". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Flame Eater", with Dennis negating the attack with "Bubble Barrier". "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Flame Eater" (Dennis: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Cat Dancer" attacks "Hat Tricker", with Dennis negating the attack with "Bubble Barrier". "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Hat Tricker" (Dennis: 2800 → 1500 LP). Turn 4: Dennis Dennis draws "Fusion". Dennis Sets a monster and a card. Turn 5: Serena Serena Normal Summons "Moonlight White Rabbit" (CG Star 2/800/800). Serena activates the effect of "White Rabbit", letting her return a Magic or Trap Card on the field to the hand. She targets "Bubble Barrier". Serena activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Releasing "White Rabbit" to let it attack each monster Dennis controls twice this turn, but the attacked monster cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack. "Cat Dancer" attacks Dennis's Set "Entermage Trick Clown" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). As a "Moonlight" monster attacked, Serena activates her face-down "Moonlight Dance", switching the battle positions of all monsters Dennis controls and decreasing their ATK and DEF by 800 ("Trick Clown" 1600 → 800). "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Trick Clown" (Dennis: 1500 → 0 LP). Shun Kurosaki vs. Sora Shiun'in At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" (CG Star 4/1800/800). Sora activates its effect, letting him send an "Edge Imp" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage. He sends "Edge Imp DT Modoki" (Shun: 4000 → 3200 LP). Sora Sets a card. Turn 2: Shun Shun Normal Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (CG Star 4/1300/1600). As he controls "Vanishing Lanius", Shun Special Summons "Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius" (CG Star 4/500/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shun overlays his two Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Force Strix" (Rank Star 4/100/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Shun activates the effect of "Force Strix", detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds a second copy of "Vanishing Lanius". As "Fuzzy Lanius" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Shun add another copy of "Fuzzy Lanius" from his Deck to his hand. As he Normal or Special Summoned a "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, Shun Special Summons "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As he controls a "Vanishing Lanius", Shun Special Summons "Fuzzy Lanius" from his hand in Attack Position. As he controls other Winged Beast-Type monsters, the effect of "Force Strix" increases its own ATK by 500 for each of them ("Force Strix": 100 → 1100/2000). An unknown amount of time is skipped, but Shun now controls three copies of "Force Strix" (Rank Star 4/100 → 1100/2000/2 ORU each) in Attack Position, two with one Overlay Unit remaining and one with two Overlay Units remaining. As he controls an Xyz Monster, Shun Special Summons two copies of "Raid Raptors - Singing Lanius" (CG Star 4/100/1800) from his hand in Defense Position via their own effects ("Force Strix": 1100 → 2100/2000 each). Shun declares an attack. ''Duel continues in Episode 47''. Yūya Sakaki vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The members of Obelisk Force are not named, but are differentiated from one another here by the color of the gemstone on their masks. Turn 1: Red Red Normal Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000). Turn 2: Green Green Normal Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000). "Hound Dog" attacks directly. Yūya finds an Action Card, but the effect of "Hound Dog" prevents the opponent from activating Magic and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step, so Yūya cannot activate it. The attack continues (Yūya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Yellow Yellow Normal Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000). "Hound Dog" attacks directly (Yūya: 3000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Yūya Yūya places "Synthesis Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Antithesis Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900) and "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600), both from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys Red's "Hound Dog" (Red: 4000 → 2500 LP). Turn 5: Red Red Normal Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000). As his opponent controls a monster, he activates the effect of "Hound Dog", inflicting 600 damage (Yūya: 2000 → 1400 LP). Turn 6: Green As his opponent controls a monster, he activates the effect of "Hound Dog", inflicting 600 damage (Yūya: 1400 → 800 LP). ''Duel continues in the next episode''.'' Olga and Halil vs. Michio Mokota [[Episode 44|''Duel continues from the previous episode]].'' Several turns have been skipped. Olga has 4000 LP remaining, one card in her hand and controls "Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal" (CG Star 7/2700/???) in Attack Position. Halil has 4000 LP remaining, two cards in his hand and controls "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp" (CG Star 7/2400/???) in Attack Position. Michio has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Cookmate Chickwheat" (CG Star 2/100/400), "Cookmate Potatopard" (CG Star 3/600/300), "Cookmate Eggong" (CG Star 2/0/300), "Cookmate Lionion" (CG Star 5/200/1800) and "Cookmate Rabbitomato" (CG Star 4/100/???) in Attack Position. [[Episode 46|''Duel continues in the next episode]]. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Serena Dennis Macfield Yūya Sakaki Obelisk Force Shun Kurosaki Sora Shiun'in Other Action Fields Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1